The invention relates generally to a support such as a floor or walkway.
More particularly, the invention relates to an overlay for a support of this type.
A known overlay for a support such as a floor or walkway includes ceramic tiles and a layer of material interposed between the tiles and the base of the support. This intermediate layer functions to establish a connection between the tiles and the base and to compensate for the unevenness of the latter. The intermediate layer is frequently constituted by a bed of mortar.
On terraces and roofs, it is known to form an overlay on a base of concrete plates by laying tiles on the plates using mortar. It is further known to make a terrace on a roof by adhesively securing rubber mats of relatively low elasticity to the roof and then adhesively securing ceramic tiles to the mats. The seams between the tiles are subsequently filled with an elastic material.
It is also known to use loose rubber mats having drainage channels at their undersides as an intermediate layer beneath an overlay of gravel or loose concrete plates.